AmaLee
| birth_place = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2006 – present | label = | associated_acts = | URL = | died = | voice_type = | module = | subscribers = 1,156,200 (LeeandLie) 18,323 (LeeandLieTV) | views = 375,128,435 (LeeandLie) 243,744 (LeeandLieTV) }} }} Amanda Lee (born March 13, 1992), also known as AmaLee, is an American singer and voice actress. She is known for her English-language interpretations of songs from anime and video games on YouTube, Biography & History|website=AllMusic|access-date=April 11, 2018}} which have been viewed over 300 million times and subscribed over 1 million subscribers. A few of her most popular covers include "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online), "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero), and "Papermoon" (Soul Eater). In voice acting, she has voiced in titles such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Rio: Rainbow Gate!, and Yandere Simulator. Amanda has also provided vocals for many independent video-game soundtracks and theme songs - including a collaboration with Porter Robinson on “Fellow Feeling”. In early 2017, she released her debut album, Nostalgia, which brought together English-language versions of 12 songs beloved by gaming and anime obsessives. The album charted at #6 on ''Billboard'' Heatseekers Albums, , #27 on ''Billboard'' Independent Albums, and #43 on ''Billboard'' Top Rock Albums. Career In 2006, AmaLee began posting homemade videos of her covers of tunes popular with anime followers and gamers. Later in 2010, she and her friend Annalie created YouTube channel called LeeandLie. On December 14, 2010, LeeandLie uploaded their first video, a cover of the song "Scarlet" from the anime Ayashi no Ceres, translated and performed by AmaLee. In 2011, AmaLee joined AX Idol, a singing competition hosted by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Viz Media, affiliated with Anime Expo, a convention for anime fans held annually in Los Angeles and won the grand prize. Since then, she has had the pleasure providing her voice to shows and titles such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, One Piece, Yandere Simulator, Gosick, Rio: Rainbow Gate!, K-On!!, and Show by Rock!!, among others. Amanda has also provided vocals for many independent video game soundtracks and theme songs - including a collaboration with Porter Robinson. On September 2, 2012, they uploaded their most viewed video, a cover of the song "Crossing Field" from the anime Sword Art Online, with over 18 million views as of April 2018. English ver AmaLee|website=YouTube|publisher=LeeandLie|date= September 2, 2012|access-date=April 11, 2018}} This cover later help AmaLee get her musical career off the ground, often being considered her most popular and recognizable work. On January 7, 2017, she released her first album, Nostalgia, which brought together English-language versions of 12 songs beloved by gaming and anime obsessives. The album charted at #6 on ''Billboard'' Heatseekers Albums, #27 on ''Billboard'' Independent Albums, and #43 on ''Billboard'' Top Rock Albums. On September 22, 2017, she released an EP titled Hourglass which contains five original songs. In July 2017, Lee performed in Los Angeles Convention Center as part of the 2017 Anime Expo. On August 22, 2017, it was announced that AmaLee will be joining YouTube stars NateWantsToBattle and MandoPony on "The Cool and Good Tour" across America. YouTube channel LeeandLie YouTube channel was created on June 12, 2010, by AmaLee and her friend Annalie. By April 2018, it had reached 1.1 million subscribers and 375 million views. According to AmaLee, their channel name is a combination of "Lee" from her name, and "Lie" from Annalie's name. In 2013, they created a second channel, under the name LeeandLieTV, where they posts video blogs and extra stuff. As of April 2018, it has over 18,000 subscribers and 243,755 views. In 2014, Annalie left the channel, leaving it the sole property of AmaLee, though the channel name remains "LeeandLie". Discography Studio albums Extended plays Filmography Anime Video games References External links * Official website * * * AmaLee discography at Discogs * AmaLee discography on iTunes Category:1992 births Category:Cover artists Category:American singers Category:American female singers Category:American voice actors Category:American YouTubers Category:Internet celebrities Category:Living people Category:21st-century American singers Category:Video bloggers Category:YouTube channels launched in 2010